cartooncartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Jetix
This is a list of television programs broadcast by Jetix around the world, now known as Disney XD. Jetix Animation Concepts Jetix Animation Concepts, also Jetix Concepts Animation, was a brand used for animation co-produced by and for the Jetix global group by the American owner, ABC Cable Networks Group. * Get Ed (premiered September 19, 2005) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (premiered 2004) * Yin Yang Yo! (premiered fall 2006) Jetix original series The following shows premiered under the Jetix brand with Toon Disney as part of their first run: * A.T.O.M. (premiered January 30, 2006) * Dragon Booster (premiered 2004) * Battle B-Daman (premiered 2005) * Captain Flamingo (premiered 2008) - newer seasons and webisodes are first run on Jetix/Toon Disney. * Digimon Data Squad (premiered 2007) * Monster Buster Club (premiered June 9, 2008) * Ōban Star-Racers (premiered fall 2006) * Power Rangers Ninja Storm (premiered February 14, 2004 with Jetix) * Power Rangers Dino Thunder (premiered February 14, 2004 with Jetix) * Power Rangers S.P.D. (premiered February 7, 2005) * Power Rangers Mystic Force (premiered February 20, 2006) * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (premiered February 2007) * Power Rangers Jungle Fury (premiered February 18, 2008) * Pucca (premiered 2006) - Jetix Europe co-production (premiered 2006) * Team Galaxy (premiered 2008) * W.I.T.C.H. (premiered 2004) India * Agadam Bagdam Tigdam * American Dragon: Jake Long31 * Dennis the Menace32 * Detective Conan33 * Didi's Comedy Show (premiered May 7, 2007)34 * Fantastic Four * Gadget & the Gadgetinis * Gargoyles * George of the Jungle * G.I. Joe: Sigma 635 * Goosebumps31 * Hero - Bhakti Hi Shakti Hai32 * The Incredible Hulk * Inspector Gadget32 * Kid vs. Kat * Martin Mystery31 * Monster Warriors * Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog * The Owl * Pat & Stan * So Weird31 * Spider-Man35 * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man Unlimited35 * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Storm Hawks (premiered April 21, 2008)36 * Telematch * Total Drama Island (premiered March 21, 2009)37 * Tutenstein (premiered October 17, 2005)38 * Urban Vermin (premiered April 21, 2008)36 * Vicky & Vetaal32 * World of Quest33 * WWE 24*7 (premiered May 7, 2007)35 * GNANAND CHOWDARYKUTHA Kazakhstan * Fighting Foodons * Gadget & the Gadgetinis * The Secret Files of the Spydogs * Sonic X Latin America * A.T.O.M. * Beyblade (2004–2009) ** Beyblade G-Revolution ** Beyblade V-Force * Chalk Zone * Chaotic (October 2007) * Code Lyoko * Combo Niños * Danny Phantom * Dinosaur King * Digimon (2004–2009) – includes four seasons ** Digimon Tamers ** Digimon Frontier * Dragon Booster * Galactik Football * Get Ed * Megaman: NT Warrior * My Life As A Teenage Robot * Nine Dog Christmas Special (Christmas 2004) - Earthworks Entertainment * Öban Star Racers * Pucca * Sonic X * Spliced! * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! * The Fairly OddParents * Totally Spies! * Wolverine & the X-Men (Winter 2008) * W.I.T.C.H. * Yin Yang Yo! United States * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * American Dragon: Jake Long * Astro Boy * Avengers: United They Stand * Batman: The Animated Series (200728–2009) * Beyblade (20041718–2009) ** Beyblade G-Revolution ** Beyblade V-Force * Bureau of Alien Detectors * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Captain Flamingo (2007–2009; aired only on Toon Disney)46 * Chaotic (200742–2009) * Daigunder (20064748–2007) * Digimon (20041718–2009) – includes four seasons ** Digimon Adventure48 ** Digimon Adventure 0248 ** Digimon Tamers48 ** Digimon Frontier48 * Fantastic Four49 (2004–2005; 2008–2009) * Gargoyles * The Incredible Hulk * Iron Man * Jackie Chan Adventures * Kim Possible * Kong: The Animated Series50 * Legend of the Dragon 51 * The Legend of Tarzan * Medabots (season 3 premiered on Jetix, all but final episode aired)47 * Mon Colle Knights48 * The Mummy: The Animated Series * NASCAR Racers (season 1 premiered on Jetix, but aired on Toon Disney in 2006) * Pinky and the Brain * Shinzo48 (2005–2009) * Silver Surfer * Silverwing * Spider-Man * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man Unlimited * Static Shock * Superman: The Animated Series * The Tick (200549–2009) * X-Men * Xyber 9: New Dawn see also: ''List of programs broadcast by Fox Kids ''